We Loyal Traitors
by jaqtkd
Summary: A prince has been born in Camelot but the celebrations are muted as Uther wreaks his terrible revenge on magic users following his wife's death. A young lady travels regularly between Ealdor & Camelot running some special but dangerous errands for Gaius; the physician's little band of friends doing what they can to smuggle certain people out of the city to safety. Art by Wil1969.
1. Arriving in Camelot

_**A/N: **Here begins my latest multi-parter: A Purge Fic set about six months after Arthur's birth. I hope you will enjoy it, despite our youngest characters not playing major roles here, for obvious reasons. :P _

_Rating may increase to M._

* * *

**We Loyal Traitors**

**Chapter One: Arriving in Camelot**

The young woman's heart leapt unexpectedly as she crested the hill and saw Camelot laid out below her in all its glory. Such a beautiful castle, such a beautiful city.

Walking through the bustling, noisy lower town felt like a homecoming in so many ways and she experienced a sudden, powerful sense of belonging even though she didn't understand that feeling at all. She loved to visit the city, it was true - loved the excitement of it – but she could never imagine living here. She was a country girl through and through, always had been and always would be. So, why did she always feel so at home here? It made no sense. Camelot was just a place she came to visit, a place she came to work.

Although the exact nature of that work had to be kept secret at all costs.

The pyre was being built in the centre of the square again - Uther's preferred form of 'justice' at the moment. Although Camelot's king would sometimes install a block to remove the sorcerers' heads, or a scaffold and noose to hang them instead - Gods forbid that he should ever get bored. The young lady did her best not to react too negatively to the sight, simply tucking a stray piece of brown hair back under her kerchief and continuing on towards the great castle of Camelot.

"Your business here?" a guard asked her as she approached the main building.

"I'm here to see the court physician," she replied meekly.

The guard nodded. "Oh yes, of course. Go on up." She was becoming well know here now which was good.

Or maybe not.

Again that same strange feeling of contradiction hit her as she walked up the various narrow staircases: Worry and concern about her deception, married with the incredibly confident idea that she was quite safe here – perfectly at home.

She had always had a strong sense when something was right or wrong, safe or dangerous, but she only ever felt both emotions simultaneously when in Camelot – as if she were two completely different people whilst she was here. She shook her head at the strange thought and confidently pushed opened the door to the physician's chambers.

"Gaius? Hello?"

The old man jumped up from his position, hunched over a book on the table. "Ah, you're back," he said, only a flicker of emotion showing on his face.

"Yes." She bit her lip as she took note of the closed expression on his face. "How are you holding up?"

The physician looked around nervously, and she noticed two patients in cots within the main room – at least one of them conscious. He shook his head, a silent warning.

"Never mind me. How are you? How are … _things_?"

She nodded, understanding the need to be vague around others here. "Everything is fine. All our... mutual friends are well and..." She paused. "I've returned with a note for you."

Gaius' shoulders lifted and raised in a subtle sigh as he took the letter from her and read it although, yet again, little emotion showed on his face as he did so. "Thank you for this. I'm glad that 'everyone' is well." They were becoming adept at exchanging more than words during these conversations.

"I'm pleased to be back. Can I help you with anything?"

"Not right now." He gave her another pointed look. "Why don't you go and visit your friends whilst I finish up here? Come back for some lunch in an hour. There are 'things' we need to discuss."

She nodded, understanding the subtle dismissal as well as the promise of a new job. "I'll see you later," she replied as she headed back towards the door.

"Yes." His smile was suddenly very much more genuine. "It really is very good to see you again, Hunith."

~o~0~o~

Seeing that her uncle was so obviously busy with his patients, she left the physician's chambers and headed downstairs as he had suggested. Her first port of call was the kitchens and here was enthusiastically greeted by two ladies she'd befriended on her previous visits just as soon as she entered the large, noisy space.

"You're back already, Hunith," Carrie the young kitchen girl called out excitedly. "How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you," she replied with a smile. "How are things?"

Carrie winced. "Oh ... you know." The girl's dark curls kept escaping her scarf even more than Hunith's it seemed, and she had rather more flour on her hair and face than she did on her hands.

"Yes. I saw the pyre in the square," Hunith replied with a nod, knowing exactly where the girl's allegiances lie.

"Hush," Audrey said, hurrying over and ushered the three of them into the pantry, looking over her shoulder nervously. "Careless words."

The assistant cook was in her late twenties; large and apparently intimidating. However, Hunith had never been one to judge by first appearances and had quickly discovered a surprisingly determined and kind soul underneath the formidable presence.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Audrey," Carrie complained. "We were just saying."

"No, she's right," Hunith replied. "These are strange times – fearful times. It's best not to be too vocally opposed to the king and his ideas right now."

"But … all those people..." Carrie had tears in her eyes now. "It's so unfair. And I knew the last one too; Her name was Mary and she was a good girl when we were growing up … sweet. There's no way that-"

"Carrie, I understand," Audrey said firmly but gently. "Believe me I do but, Hunith's right. If you want to continue to live and work in Camelot you have to be careful what you say."

"What, by keeping quiet?" she snapped. "By doing nothing? How is that right?"

"In some cases fighting loudly and vocally for what is right is the best thing to do," Hunith whispered. "In this case though, it's definitely best to be subtle."

"The king is not happy with these recent escapes," Audrey said quietly, nodding her agreement. "There will be consequences from that, mark my words." Then the older woman turned slowly to give Hunith a very pointed look. "We _all_ need to be very careful."

Hunith swallowed hard, worrying that Audrey had guessed something of her reason for being here? She tried her best not to react, simply nodding in reply.

"You're both wrong," Carrie complained. "How can you fight all of this with subtly?" Then she strode out of the pantry with a swish of floury skirts whilst Hunith turned to Audrey and shrugged.

"She's young and passionate," the assistant cook replied sagely. "But, I do hope she heeds our warnings for her own sake as well as those she professes to sympathise with."

"So do I." Hunith sighed, still a bit distracted by the fact that Audrey seemed to know quite so much about everything. She wondered if she should ask Gaius to confirm if the woman could be trusted.

"Did you hear the latest rumour?" her friend asked then, a small smile playing across her usually stern features.

"Which one?" Hunith countered with a smile of her own. There were _always_ rumours in Camelot – few of them reliable.

"The one that says Uther has a dragon chained in the dungeons."

"A … what?" If her friend wasn't such a serious person, she would have thought she was being teased. Audrey simply nodded, raising her eyes to the ceiling. "In the dungeons?" Hunith asked then, belatedly catching up on the second part of the sentence.

"That's what they're saying," the larger woman confirmed.

"Audrey, dragons are seventy feet tall. How on earth would they fit one in a cell?"

The assistant cook suddenly laughed – a rare sight and sound from her, but all the more infectious for that very reason. "True, true although … when I was a small child growing up here, I often used to go exploring within the castle."

"Really?" Hunith asked sceptically.

"Hey, I was actually small once," Audrey countered.

Hunith shook her head fondly. "That's not what I meant, Audrey and you know it. What did you find?"

She smiled. "Caves. Huge caverns below the dungeons."

Hunith's eyes widened. "Big enough for a dragon?"

Audrey nodded. "Easily."

"You've not been down there recently then?"

"Huh! When would I have the time?" she replied, just as a stern, scolding voice shouted her name from the main kitchen.

"Audrey! Where are you, child?"

"Coming, Cook." Audrey started to leave but moved closer to Hunith as she did so, smiling wickedly. "And why would I need to go all the way down there to look for a dragon when I work for one called Linda every day?" Hunith giggled as she followed her friend out of the pantry. "Her name actually means 'serpent', you know?" Audrey continued in a whisper.

"Do be serious!"

"It does, honestly."

"So this is where you've got to," Linda said – a surprisingly small, slim figure for a cook but no less formidable for that. "Wasting time gossiping again, Audrey?"

"Hunith's just arrived from the country for a visit, Cook. She won't be staying long so I wanted to say hello."

"Socialise on your own time, child – not mine."

"What time?" Audrey mouthed when the head cook wasn't looking, before grabbing her friend's arm as she started to leave. "I swear, Hunith," she mumbled. "When I'm head cook I will never, ever be that mean."

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N:** This is progressing quite well at the moment and looks as if it'll be 11 or 12 chapters long. I was going to start publishing after my holiday (19th - 24th August) but I am so nicely ahead that I thought it would be a shame not to start sharing. _

_So, you will have to wait a week for Chapter 2 but, after that, I expect I'll be going up to at least twice-a-week updates. _

_There was so much of this world that I could explore but I'm currently focusing one character's story for a very specific reason. If this goes down well, I could well come back and explore other parts of this time period. SO much potential for story ideas. I'd love to know what you think so far and what you're expecting to see._


	2. The Knight's Family

**Chapter Two: The Knight's Family**

After she had left the kitchen, Hunith did a little more exploring and visiting before heading back upstairs for lunch. However, she'd had only made it half way when she encountered her uncle approaching from the opposite direction.

"Gaius? Am I late?"

"No, it's fine. I was asked to deliver this," he replied, waving a small, sealed pot at her. "Rather easier for me than it is for her at the moment, you see." Then he frowned before continuing, quickly reaching a decision. "Actually, you might as well come along too."

"Your patient won't mind?"

Gaius' only answer was an encouraging smile and so Hunith followed him to an area of the castle she was less familiar with; one where only the most noble residents and guests were accommodated. The physician knocked on the large, wooden door and waited patiently for a reply whilst a number of unusual sounds could be heard from within the room. As the door opened, the noise became louder and more obvious; the sounds of small children talking and laughing.

"Ah, Gaius. Thank you so much for coming to us. We have our hands rather full this afternoon as you can see."

The tall, blonde lady was obviously noble, wearing a dark blue dress and jewels that were so beautiful that it left even a practical girl like Hunith gaping. As the pair were ushered into the large chambers, she quickly took note of the others there; a small boy and girl – also finely dressed – playing with one smiling baby on a mat, whilst a dark haired servant comforted another infant who was sobbing on her lap; his pale cheeks red and wet with tears. Almost without realising what she was doing, Hunith observed the complexions and features of all those present and made a guess at what she was seeing.

"I hope you don't mind Hunith being here," Gaius said. "She's my niece come to visit from out of town you see."

"No, of course, that's fine." Despite her obviously regal bearing, the woman's smile was open and genuine – unlike many nobles Hunith had come across recently.

"This is the lady Nerys," Gaius continued. "Her husband is Sir Lionel, one of Uther's most trusted knights."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady," Hunith said with a curtsey.

"Such lovely manners, but there's no need to be so formal around me in private. Please, call me Nerys. Here let you introduce you to everyone here." She nodded at the two children who stood, tall and proud, despite their young ages. "This is my son, Leon who's five and my daughter Nessa who's three."

"How do you do," Leon said politely before nudging his sister, who giggled.

"Hello," the girl said shyly.

"Hello," Hunith replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. You're very tall for five, Leon. Are you planning to follow your father's footsteps and become a knight of Camelot?"

"Yes, I am," he answered confidently.

"I want to be a knight too," Nessa added, whilst Leon shook his head in an exasperated manner but didn't comment.

"Wouldn't _that_ be interesting?" Nerys said, laughing. "I'd love to see Uther and those old lords' faces when _she_ turns up for training." She nodded to the dark haired serving girl then; her mid-toned skin seeming all the more obvious against the very fair child she was holding. "This is Bethan who's kindly taken on the role of our nursemaid."

Hunith again glanced over at the happier baby on the mat – his skin even darker than his mother's and then back at the paler child that Bethan was holding.

"And so this baby is your youngest, Nerys?" she guessed, as Gaius went over and knelt down next to Bethan, gently inspecting the grizzling infant.

"Oh no, he's not ours," Leon pipped up. "Not really. He's our very special guest."

"Oh?" she turned to Nerys who grinned and nodded knowingly.

"Our _royal_ guest," Leon continued proudly. "This is Prince Arthur."

"Oh!"

"Who is definitely teething as you suspected," Gaius interjected.

"Well, I wasn't sure. Elyan doesn't seem to be suffering at all yet, despite being the same age," Bethan replied.

"Well, all babies are different," Gaius replied with a smile. "Anyway, I have some ointment to put on his gums which should ease his discomfort." He started to move a finger towards the young prince but the baby was having none of it, pulling away from the physician and beginning to take a huge breath in.

"Oh, here we go … brace yourselves," Nerys joked just before Arthur let out a loud wail which had the adults wince and young Nessa cover her ears. Leon quickly moved over towards Elyan in order to distract him with some colour ribbons and Hunith took a red one for herself before going over to the blond baby and using it to get his attention. The child took one look at her and instantly stopped crying - his gaze suddenly curious. Meanwhile, Bethan had dabbed her finger in the gel and, now nicely distracted, Arthur let her apply it whilst he continue to watch Hunith – apparently more interested in her than he was in the ribbon.

"Good," the nursemaid said firmly. "Our young prince does have very particular tastes in the company he keeps, so perhaps he'll be good enough to let _you_ hold him for a while and give me a chance to feed Elyan."

Hunith was quite certain that Arthur would start crying all over again but, once she was seated and he was deposited in her lap, the baby seemed perfectly happy. Again he looked up at her curiously, frowning slightly, before his eyes started to blink sleepily, apparently now more comfortable as Gaius' ointment started to have an effect.

"And that one's _your_ son?" Hunith asked Bethan as the nursemaid picked up the other baby.

"Yes, my first. I'm married to Tom the blacksmith?"

"Oh yes, of course." She smiled brightly. "I met him the last time I was here."

"Bethan used to be my servant before I was married," Nerys explained then. "Well, before either of us were married, but we stayed in touch afterwards as she's a brilliant needlewoman and so I often have need of her help."

"And you had Elyan around the same time as Arthur was born?"

"Yes," Bethan replied. "And Sir Lionel was good enough to suggest me as nurse when the poor prince was suddenly left without a mother." There was a long, uncomfortable pause at that.

"All too common, unfortunately," Nerys said. "Although Uther obviously believes there was more at work in that case."

"So I hear," Hunith replied carefully, exchanging a knowing look with Gaius.

"Anyway, having a nursemaid is one thing, but Arthur is a prince and the king is a busy man and so it was decided that the boy should be fostered onto a noble family, and we were only too happy to help out – with Bethan's assistance, of course."

Just then the door opened and a tall knight with a mane of blond-red curls entered in full uniform; a rich red cloak falling from his shoulders and bearing the gold Pendragon crest.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realise we had guests. Hello Gaius and …?"

"This is Hunith," the physician replied. "From _Ealdor_."

Hunith frowned at the obvious emphasis her uncle had used, never mind the fact that he had mentioned the name of her village at all.

"Ah …" Lionel said with a very knowing smile. "Ealdor. I understand. Well then, this concerns her too. King Uther has just received some disturbing news and has called a meeting in the square in half an hour."

"The square?" Nerys asked. "Not the Great Hall?"

"No, this is for everyone, apparently. Nobles and commoners alike."

"Oh, I really don't like the sound of that," the physician complained.

"No and, unfortunately, this announcement is going to seriously effect your latest plans, Gaius." Obviously this knight was in on their secrets. A very useful contact indeed.

"Everyone is to attend?" Bethan asked.

"Yes, so you'd better get the babies ready. Nerys should probably take Arthur, but if you could look after our two that would be great."

"I can help if you'd like?" Hunith said, worrying how the nurse would take care of two small children and a baby during all of this.

"Thank you," Bethan replied with a smile. "That really is very kind of you."

Hunith carefully handed the prince over to Nerys before moving towards the two children. Little Nessa instantly took her right hand with a big smile and Leon took the other with a confidence that implied that he believed he was looking after her rather than the other way around. Lionel was needed on duty, but the knight had one more thing to say before he left, moving closer to Gaius and leaning in to talk quietly to him. Hunith knelt down to retie Nessa's hair ribbon, using the action as an excuse to eavesdrop.

"Uther's panicking, Gaius and that's not a good sign," Lionel was saying. "He's also sending a large party of knights and foot soldiers to raid a known Druid camp just north of the Valley of the Fallen Kings tomorrow, as he's convinced they're helping to organise these escapes and assist fleeing sorcerers."

"They're not though," Gaius said.

"I know but they support magic – practice it even. Uther's clamping down even harder now and saying that he needs to purge everything connected to magic from the whole land." He sighed. "I don't suppose you can get word out to those people to warn them, can you?"

Gaius shook his head. "Not if it's happening tomorrow, no. I really can only deal with one issue at a time, I'm afraid."

"I understand. I just thought I'd mention it."

Lionel then quickly left them to go back on duty, whilst the others headed for the square; Bethan holding her own son and Hunith looking after the two children, highly distracted all the way down as she wondered what it was that the king was going to announce.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N:** Thanks for your early comments on this and I hope you enjoyed the little appearances of some of our future, favourite knights. :)_

_This story has inevitability required me to include a number of 'new' characters but I found myself with three different types in the end. (a) Ones that have been mentioned by name but had small or non-existent parts in the show. ie Audrey. (b) Relations of canon characters that were only ever mentioned in passing. ie Leon's family and (c) __OCs that I've made up. ie Carrie & Nessa. There are quite a few more of these type of characters to come and some of them have been great fun to write. It's also been fun finding ways of expanding on the few facts we do know, such as Gwen's mother having worked for Leon's family._

_The third main character named at the head of this fic makes an appearance on the next chapter which should be out within the next few days. :D_

_25/8/13_


	3. A Daring Plan

**Chapter Three: A Daring Plan**

"I have a couple of important announcements for you all," Uther called out from the balcony overlooking a packed square. "Despite my best efforts to ensure the evil of sorcery is eradicated from our land, there are many that would attempt to thwart my efforts. I have heard worrying reports of traitors aiding these criminals and attempting to help them escape to neighbouring kingdoms.

"Let me say now that I shall not tolerate such blatant disregard of my new laws. It is the duty of every loyal citizen to report anything of importance to our knights. There are also generous rewards on offer for any that would bring me news of sorcerers within the greater Camelot area, or of anyone who is aiding these criminals."

Hunith recalled Audrey's earlier comments and winced. They would all have to be extra careful now.

"In addition I have created more openings for jobs as Camelot guards and would hope as many loyal citizens as possible would come forward and apply in order to help provide security for everyone in these dangerous times."

"I wish I was older," Leon grumbled quietly beside her. "The king needs all the knights he can get."

~o~0~o~

The announcement had inevitably caused lunch to be late but, at long last, Hunith was able to sit down with Gaius and talk properly about everything that was going on at the moment.

"So, I gather that there were no problems in getting Alice away from Camelot?" he asked her.

"No. No trouble at all. We arrived at Ealdor without incident and she stayed in the safe house for two nights until Owen returned from his other assignment and escorted her onto the capital city."

"Good." Gaius sighed and took another spoonful of stew, obviously keeping his true emotions well hidden. Hunith was torn between admiration for the brave face he was putting on for loosing his sweetheart, and annoyance that he seemed to manage it so easily.

"And my next job?" she asked after a short pause.

"Ideally I would have waited for Robert to come back to Camelot," Gaius said, "but I don't think there's going to be time. This next one is important, you see? Big. Perhaps _too_ difficult to arrange." He shook his head. "I don't want to put you in greater danger than you are already."

She shook her head gently. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

"I do worry about you though, Hunith. Worry what would happen if Uther ever found out."

"I know, I understand, but there's no need for you to be concerned." She frowned as the discussion reminded her of something else. "These unusual feelings are getting stronger lately, Gaius."

"This sixth sense you've always seemed to have?" He asked. "The Druids thought it might be magic?"

"I think most of my family assumed it must be – even though I didn't seem to have the skill in the traditional sense. The Druids well, you know what they're like? They weren't certain but wanted me to train with them anyway. Try to discover the exact nature of my gift."

"Your parents weren't happy about that suggestion though."

"No, and I would have hated to have left them on their own back then but, Gaius, I wanted to talk to you about what I feel when I'm here in Camelot."

"Danger?"

"Yes, but also safety too. That's what's so odd. It always feels so confusing here."

"It's probably just because you like it here, despite the pressure and nerves."

"Perhaps, but that's another thing..."

The door opened suddenly and Sir Lionel stepped in looking flustered. "It's as I feared, Gaius," he said with no preamble. "Uther's moving all the executions forward and your next one is now at the top of his list. He's worried."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning at dawn. We'll have to do it tonight."

"Tonight? Impossible." Gaius looked shocked. "I can't see how we'll manage to pull that off."

"Neither do I." The knight sighed. "You know what the king was saying in the square earlier about new recruits? Well, he's already increased the guards in the dungeons and on the front gate. I have no idea how you'll be able to get him out. He's just too well known around here now."

"Who is this?" Hunith usually knew better than to ask, but curiosity was now over-riding her usual good manners and she couldn't resist. Neither man answered her question though, both frowning heavily, obviously thinking.

"What were you saying earlier about the patrol going out tomorrow morning?" Gaius suddenly asked.

"They're to attack a Druid camp on Uther's orders," Lionel replied.

"A large party?"

"Yes?"

"Knights _and_ regular guards?"

"Yes..." Lionel confirmed with a small smile. "What's your plan, Gaius?"

"I'm not sure yet," the physician answered, "but I'll work on it. Come back in a couple of hours and hopefully I'll have a better idea of what to do then."

However, even as he was saying this, the physician was making his way up the rickety steps to the balcony where some of his more 'interesting' books were housed - obviously hunting for something. When he came back down, Lionel had already left but Gaius barely seemed to notice, rummaging through his potion bottles and starting to prepare some concoction or other.

Hunith simply sat down to watch him – aware that now was not the time to ask questions and that it was likely that Gaius was still formulating his plan as he went along. She would find out what she needed to know soon enough

~o~0~o~

Gaius declared that the hastily conceived plan was now ready to execute - although Hunith would have preferred him to have used another word under the circumstances. Having been given her instructions, she made her way down to the kitchens with the familiar buzz of nerves she always experienced during a mission, feeling rather more excited than scared, and was pleased to have Audrey greet her at the door rather than Linda.

"I'm to take the food down to the secure prisoner," she said simply.

"_You_ are?" Audrey looked at her friend quizzically.

"I'm to have a trusted escort down there, obviously."

"Obviously." Audrey shook her head and moved away from the door and, by the time she returned with the tray, Lionel had appeared by her side. The assistant cook looked up at the tall knight and frowned again. "I really don't want to know," she grumbled as she handed the food over.

"A problem?" Lionel asked Hunith as they moved away.

"No. She's a friend."

"Gaius was saying he didn't want you coming back here again for a while, Hunith and I tend to agree with him," the knight said. "There are too many people here who are aware of the fact that you only visit occasionally. It won't be long before they connect your arrival and departure with all of these various incidents."

"Perhaps. The atmosphere does seem very different this time around. Especially after the king's earlier announcement."

They turned the corner ready to descend the stairs and briefly entered an area where no-one from above or below would be able to spy on them. Hunith quickly took out the small package she'd hidden under her shirt - a small, red cloth bundle, that looked as if it might contain a small cheese or apple - and placed it on the tray. Lionel noticed the furtive move and raised an eyebrow.

Hunith shrugged. "A little extra something from Gaius," she explained.

The pair were quickly approached by the guards as they reached the bottom; more than usual, Hunith noticed. Two of them appeared to be new recruits, others more familiar and confident looking. Hunith tried to act her part and ducked her head subserviently, whilst Lionel strutted over to them with a big smile and the sort of confidence that only a Knight of Camelot could pull off.

"F-food for the prisoner," Hunith deliberately stuttered.

"Which one?" the largest guard asked.

"Ah... final meal, the kitchen said."

"Oh right, _him_. We should probably take it, in that case."

"Well, that's why _I'm_ here," Lionel said. "Uther didn't want to take any chances." He then turned his most charming smile on the guard nearest to entrance to the cells. "How's the wife, Charlie? Has she had the baby?"

"Not yet, no."

"Well, they come when they come don't they?" Lionel continued jovially, slinging an arm around the man's shoulder in such a way that he seemed to be allowing him to come along with them, whilst simultaneously blocking Hunith from his view and distracting the man with conversation. All the other guards then relaxed, confident that everything was under control.

The prisoner was being held in a closed cell that housed a small barred window within its thick wooden door. The guard came forward to open this so that Hunith could pass the food tray through, whilst he and Lionel continued to talk happily about their children.

Hunith couldn't see much within the gloom, but she was aware of the sound of rustling straw as the prisoner stood and moved closer. She thought he was dark-haired but couldn't be certain in the poor light. As he moved closer she saw the man's hazel eyes, piercing and almost burning with a subtle anger and was surprised at not feeling threatened by his intense gaze, simply staring right back at him before moving in such a way as to block the view of him from the two men behind her. She pushed the cloth covered item forward slightly and lowered her voice to the smallest whisper.

"Gaius says it just needs heat."

Whether by coincidence of design, Lionel chose this moment to laugh loudly at some joke and she smiled at the timing. The prisoner contemplated her for a moment before giving a sharp nod of confirmation and Hunith then subtly pointed with one shielded hand to indicate the direction he was to go once he'd escaped. Another firm nod and she turned quickly away, whilst he shuffled back to the darkest corner of his cell. The two men were still talking as they returned to the main guard area and Charlie happily reported that all was fine. Hunith raised an eyebrow at Lionel who's lips twitched in silent reply.

They left calmly but confidently and headed towards the area at the bottom of the main stairs. There were the usual two guards here but, for once, they weren't sitting or playing dice on their table - actively pacing instead – having obviously been warned to keep the closest eye possible on what was going on tonight. Their industry would actually help here; Gaius' plan would work much better if they were all close to the cell.

"So, we just wait?" Lionel didn't know the whole plan. Well, to be honest, even _she_ wasn't certain exactly how it was going to work.

"Yes. 'Just add heat,' Gaius said," she whispered. "I suppose that means the prisoner really does have magic in this case?" There seemed to be just as many that didn't in these especially suspicious times.

"Some, I understand, but he's not the type of sorcerer that could blow up the whole cell or escape in a whirlwind like we've occasionally had happen here. No, his skill is different and, as far as the king is concerned, far more dangerous."

"What sort of skill?" she asked but Lionel just shook his head, nodding at the guards who were starting to move back towards their position again and they quietly moved back into the shadows and kept still - just waiting to see what would happen.

A few long moments had passed before they heard the obvious sudden sound of coughing and choking, and the pair moved forwards cautiously to observe a great smoke cloud billowing out from along the corridor where they had been walking just a little while earlier. A couple of muffled thumps seemed to indicate that the guards were collapsing onto the floor and Hunith felt her eyes start to water and her throat tickle as the smoke started to drift their way.

"Gods, remind me never to get on the wrong side of Gaius," Lionel croaked. "I do hope our man can hold his breath."

The first indication of the prisoner's approach was a movement within the smoke; the greyness making way for a darker black - a strange shadow slowly emerging to reveal the form of the prisoner; a tall man; almost the same height as Lionel but definitely dark not fair. His hair was a little long and unkempt, but Hunith was again made aware of those intense hazel eyes well before she saw the rest of him clearly.

It quickly became obvious that the prisoner had used the material that Gaius had wrapped around the smoke bomb as a mask, tying it around the back of his head and allowing it to cover his nose and mouth to prevent him breathing in the smoke. Hunith wouldn't say that the image made her feel threatened as such, but she did catch her breath all the same, awed by the sense of confidence and power she felt – despite everything the man had obviously been through.

"Quickly," Lionel urged, waving a hand and she saw the man pause briefly, perhaps surprised at seeing a Knight of Camelot there. His eyes found hers then and he nodded as he recognised her and the pair's reason for being there. Then he lowered the cloth from his mouth, allowing it to fall carelessly around his neck and Hunith tried hard not to gasp out loud, as that strangest sense of misplaced familiarity struck her yet again. She was now faced with this tall, dark-haired man in a blue shirt with the red cloth now acting as a neckerchief, and the image was so strong, so powerful, that she knew it had some magical base.

She put a hand on Lionel's arm, as she attempted to wrestle with the intense feelings but he, understandably, thought her sudden faintness had another cause.

"Quickly, it must be that smoke effecting you – let's go. Follow me up. I'll check it's all clear."

And so, quickly and quietly the three of them made their way up the stairs, with Hunith desperately trying to pull her mind away from the strange emotions she was experiencing and focus on the job at hand.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N:** So, now the action really gets started and I hope you liked that little introduction and the image at the end. :D _

_My writing on this has been going very well so I can now promise you regular, frequent updates - at least three times a week. This is a fairly short fic - due to come in around the 20K mark but, as I said, I might well come back and do more on this era if it proves popular._

_28/8/13_


	4. Half An Escape

_**A/N:** A casual request for what would be a challenging book cover at The Heart of Camelot resulted in FOUR, plus two walls! Such amazing artists there. Thanks to Chibichiii, Caldera32, Cara and to Wil1969 who's cover I used here._

* * *

**Ch****apter 4: Half An Escape**

They'd chosen the time carefully to ensure the corridors would be at their quietest. It was just after the nobles had eaten their evening meal, meaning most would be resting in their chambers with a few drinking in the Hall, whilst many of the servants would be clearing up or taking the chance to grab a little food for themselves. And so, as the three exited the stairs that lead up from the dungeons, the area in front of them was mercifully empty. However, instead of heading to the front of the castle where there was always more activity, Lionel led them the other way, inwards, where the corridors remained practically deserted.

"Aren't we going to wrong way?" The prisoner's voice was deeper than Hunith had expected with the hint of a western accent that she couldn't quite place.

"Uther has increased the guards on all of the doors and all the gates," Lionel explained. "There's no way out of the castle tonight."

"Great escape plan," the man mumbled sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised," the knight responded with a smile. "Come this way, we're going up."

"Up?"

"You are a valuable prisoner and your escape will not go unnoticed. We have made other arrangements for you tonight."

They were required to duck into an alcove or two as an occasional servant came by but, as they'd hoped, the trio had little difficulty going deeper and higher into the castle as it wasn't considered necessary for those areas to be well guarded. As they got to the Royal Quarter the corridors became deserted again, but it was at that point that the alarm bell started to sound, alerting all Camelot citizens to some danger. The prisoner visibly jumped at a loud noise at the door he was passing by, but it was only the sound of a heavy key being turned on the inside.

Lionel grinned at him. "The nobles won't come out of their chambers if they fear Camelot has been attacked or a dangerous sorcerer has got lose. They'll just lock themselves in for safety."

For the first time Hunith saw a touch of amusement on the prisoner's face as he fully understood the plan. This area of the castle would be the very last place people would look for an escaped prisoner.

They had now reached an especially familiar looking door and Lionel opened it with no resistance. "I'm putting you up for the night, if that's alright?" he said lightly, grinning broadly at the prisoner again.

The scene was eerily similar to the one Hunith had witnessed earlier that afternoon, albeit very much quieter. The two older children were awake but now dressed for bed and looking sleepy - although the young boy's gaze became rather stern as he saw the scruffy stranger enter the chambers.

"This is my friend Balinor, Leon," Lionel explained gently. "We were just taking a stroll when the alarm sounded so I thought he should come in here – just to be safe."

Leon frowned for a moment before nodding firmly, as if giving his permission. Hunith grinned at his response, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Is it an attack?" Nessa asked quietly.

"Probably, I shall need to go back and check." Lionel went over to Nerys and kissed her on the cheek, exchanging a firm nod with her before his wife moved over to a chest on the other side of the bed. "Make sure you lock the door behind me, won't you, Hunith?" he called out as the made back towards the main door without further comment.

There was a moment's uncomfortable silence once the door had closed behind the knight, but it wasn't long before Nerys moved back with some clothes draped over her arm and smiled openly at her late evening guests. "There's a tub next door and you should have a bath and change into these," she instructed Balinor. "Gaius will be along shortly."

"Will he not be questioned if he comes up here during an alert?" the man asked.

"Gaius? No." She grinned. "The advantage of being a well respected physician here. After all, he's only coming up here to deliver some more ointment for the baby."

"Oh, how is he?" Hunith moved over to Bethan who quickly handed the young prince over to her.

"Strong lungs on him is all I know," Bethan complained with a soft smile. Hunith grinned back and bounced the infant slightly until his grumbling eased a little and, yet again, the child looked at her curiously, his blue eyes wide and interested. As she looked up she saw Balinor's gaze was now firmly on her too; serious, curious and ... perhaps something else.

"Your baby?" he asked cautiously.

"Mine? Oh no," she replied with a sudden laugh. "This is Prince Arthur."

If she'd thought the man seemed stern before, that was nothing compared to the darkness that crossed his face on hearing the baby's name.

"The cause of _all_ our problems," he growled.

Hunith looked up at him, shocked. "How can you say that?"

"It's the truth. His birth, his mother's death. All of that contributed to Uther's madness and the death of so many that I hold dear. Never mind what has been done to Kilgharrah."

"Shame on you, Balinor!" she scolded – suddenly, uncharacteristically angry. "Shame on you for blaming an innocent child for all of this! Arthur had _no_ say on the circumstances of his birth and is now to grow up without a mother. Would you really wish him harm?"

Balinor looked rather stunned by her sudden outburst and blinked a couple of times – numerous emotions playing on his face, before he eventually nodded, head slightly bowed. "You are quite right, of course. I admit that I'm still grieving and am not the most forgiving person at the best of times anyway. I'm sorry for speaking out of turn and especially for upsetting you."

His sudden, sincere apology only succeeded in making Hunith feel awkward for her outburst and she was certainly surprised at just how much her words had seemed to have affected him. "Ah, I understand," she responded quietly. "It has been a hard time for everyone and you have suffered more than most, I think."

Again he just gave one of his curt nods followed by a slightly slower one to Nerys – almost a bow – before going into the other room within the chambers to have his bath.

Hunith stared after his retreating figure for a while, still confused by his reaction but, when she turned back around, it was to see both Bethan and Nerys looking at her with highly amused expressions on their faces. "What?" she asked, genuinely confused. "Did you not think that unreasonable of him?"

"Well, I certainly believe you made an impression on him," Bethan replied pointedly and Nerys laughed loudly at the comment before turning back to check on Leon and Nessa.

"What? What's with the smirk?" she asked the nursemaid.

"I do not ... smirk," Bethan replied haughtily but she still had a smile on her face, all the same.

Hunith was about to question the girl further when a knock on the door distracted all of them and Nerys walked quickly towards it, waving at the pair to move out of sight of the doorway – just in case. Luckily it was only Gaius as expected, and he entered the room carrying a large bag of supplies as well as the medicine for Arthur and gave them all an encouraging smile.

"Everything go to plan?" he asked.

"Yes, so far so good," Hunith replied. The physician nodded in reply and handed the teething ointment over to Bethan, before opening his bag and putting some other items on the table.

"Just a few extra supplies for tomorrow," he explained.

"Tomorrow?" Hunith asked.

"Yes. Balinor is to ride out with the patrol at dawn." He looked at her closely. "Are you _sure_ you want to go out that way too? It might be better if you left through the main gate."

"No, I think Lionel's right. I'm beginning to draw attention to myself this time around and my obvious departure after Balinor's escape will get people's attention. Best I sneak out too, I think."

"That's probably the correct decision. Did you managed to get her some clothes too, Bethan?"

"Yes, of course." The maid nodded towards the pile on the bed. "A little big, perhaps but they'll be a close enough fit. She can change next door when he comes out."

Right on cue, Balinor emerged from the adjoining room, looking rather different now his hair was clean and he was wearing smarter clothes. Despite this, he still wore the red cloth as a neckerchief and Hunith couldn't help but stare again at the inexplicably familiar sight.

He saw where her gaze had fallen and shrugged. "I found it comfortable," he explained.

"How are you holding up?" Gaius asked.

"No idea. I very nearly turned the other way when I left the cells. Part of me still wants to go back down and attempt to set Kilgharrah free."

"Not a chance," the physician said. "The entrance was already heavily guarded even before your escape. Now they know you've gone there's no way you could get down there undetected."

"I suppose." He sighed heavily. "It's all my fault though. I never should have trusted Uther." For the first time, the mask of stern, angry young man fell away and Hunith got a brief glimpse of the real grief and anguish Balinor had mentioned before.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Gaius replied. "You did what you believed to be right at the time."

"Doesn't make it any easier."

"No, I don't suppose it does."

There was a long pause before Balinor spoke again. "Well, thank you," he said with a nod at the physician, before acknowledging the ladies in the room. "Thanks to all of you for helping me and risking your own safety."

"We do what we can," Gaius replied. "I just wish I could help everyone, but that would end up looking too suspicious – even if I did have the time to arrange it."

"So, how do you choose which ones to help?" Balinor asked. "And, more to the point, why did you choose to help me?"

There was a very long pause as Gaius contemplated the question, frowning heavily. "I have to admit that I have absolutely no idea."

~o~0~o~


	5. Leaving Camelot

**Chapter 5: Leaving Camelot**

Hunith changed into the trousers and shirt that Bethan had acquired for her, and rather than attempting to tie her hair up in some way, decided to have it cut short instead. Everyone was worried that the young lady wouldn't easily be able to pass as a man, but with strapping around her chest and a few instructions from Balinor and Lionel on how to adjust her walk and posture, it was decided that should be able to put on enough of a show to at least get them out of the gate. Balinor also had his hair cut shorter and was now clean shaven too – making his appearance quite different to how it was before. The pair did not intend to ride with the attacking party for long anyway. They would sneak in at the end of the line just before the patrol were to depart Camelot and then leave them behind just as soon as they were able. Hopefully there would be little need for interaction.

They made their way down to the barracks in various mixed pairings so as not to arouse suspicion; Hunith went with Bethan, Balinor with Gaius, and Lionel took a more direct route down, in order to talk to the knights who would be in the party - just making friendly conversation and hovering around in case he was needed to assist or distract in any way.

Their horses were where the knight had arranged for them to be – all prepared and ready to go - and the pair hovered around the animals for a while, handing them treats to get them accustomed to their new riders, whilst pretending to adjust the tack, in order to reduce the amount of time they would need to interact with anyone.

Hunith noticed Balinor remove the neckerchief and stuff it into one of the saddle bags and assumed he felt the bright red of the material would be too noticeable; the knights might wear such a colour but most of the general soldiers were dressed in brown. As the call went out to leave, they lead their horses forward towards the western gate – Hunith's heart beating furiously as she willed the exit to come closer and wondering if anyone would question their presence here or recognise Balinor for who he really was.

Then they were out - up on their horses and riding free. The pair were immediately surrounded and pulled along with the group and so there was no immediate chance to get away – despite the constant frustration that they were heading further and further away from Ealdor as well as from Camelot.

Hunith and Balinor simply exchanged nervous glances throughout that part of the ride – not daring to talk - whilst the others in their company more than made up for it; many talking cheerfully about their latest mission to hunt down this group of rogue Druids and how they were going to enjoy killing as many as possible.

"Except the women," one leered. "I can think of _much_ better things to do to them."

Hunith's fury was only kept in check by her fear of how Balinor would react to this comment and she turned to see his head bowed, jaw clenched and knuckles white as they gripped the reigns. His horse was already started to get skittish as he sensed his rider's distress - as was hers - but she dared not call out, simply hoping that the man would be sensible. She'd already worked out enough about his character to guess that he wasn't a person who felt it easy to keep quiet in such situations. More of a 'Carrie' than a 'Gaius', she decided.

Their companions' conversations did not get any more pleasant as they continued westwards, and so Hunith was especially relieved when the call was given for a quick water break before the next leg of their journey. She turned to Balinor who nodded his head towards an area of the stream a little way apart from where the rest of the party were watering their horses, subtly moving behind some shrubs when the opportunity presented itself, whilst their horses grumbled about being pulled away from the water.

The bugle again called out for the party to leave and they had to quickly offer apples to their well-trained mounts who knew instantly that it was time to leave. They eventually persuaded the reluctant animals to move even further into a small copse where they awaited the party's departure.

Finally, once the coast was clear, they brought the horses out and back towards the stream discussing their plans as they all took their refreshments.

"We should turn east as quickly as possible," Hunith said as she filled her water skin. "But we need to skirt north or south too, in order to stay as far away from Camelot as possible."

"No." Balinor's voice sounded low and dangerous again.

She turned around surprised. "No?"

"We're going to go and warn those Druids."

"I really don't think …"

"We'll follow a distance behind the knights and will make faster time than a group that size. They won't arrive until the morning but we should get there tonight if we don't make many stops. Once we've warned them _then_ we can start travelling east."

"Yes, we _could_ try that, but ..."

"Or even better, we can part company afterwards and I can head over to the Western Isles or Carleon."

"No," Hunith said firmly. "You mustn't go that way. Uther has recently set up a tentative alliance with both those kingdoms – they'll turn you over in a heartbeat if they work out who you are. You're better off crossing the eastern border as we originally planned. They're against Uther's purge there and still tolerate magic."

Balinor considered this for a moment before nodding firmly. "Very well then, let's get moving. We'll continue to follow this valley along behind the soldiers until they next rest – then we'll sneak past them and make a run for it."

~o~0~o~

This next leg of their journey was slow and cautious and they spoke only a little more than they had during the first part. They needed to stay fairly close to the Camelot party but not _too_ close, but at least being in such a narrow valley meant there was little chance they would loose them.

At one point, Balinor stopped abruptly and Hunith worried that he'd heard or sensed something, even though she was quite certain there was no danger.

"Sorry, I just want to check something," he said, moving away to a fallen tree and rummaging around the surrounding area.

"What is it?" she asked nervously, and was surprised when he turned a relaxed smile back at her – very different to any he'd previously thrown her way.

"Nothing to worry about – just something silly." He picked up a strangely shaped piece of wood and held it up to her. "A little hobby of mine."

She frowned, not understanding, but he just gave her another one of his rare smiles and moved to his saddlebag, opening it up and storing his prize inside.

~o~0~o~

When the Camelot party finally made camp for the night, the pair found it easy enough to walk quietly past and continue the journey through the White Mountains. However, despite their desire to keep going, they did need to stop themselves at some point especially as they hadn't had much sleep the night before whilst breaking Balinor out of the cells and preparing for this dawn ride. So, they watered the horses and let them feed, before collecting wood in order to start a fire - Hunith automatically rummaging at her waist band for her flint, until a scoff from Balinor gave her pause.

"No need for that, girl," he declared, raising a hand towards the wood. "Forbærnan."

"Oh, of course," she said, wide-eyed as the fire sprung to life. Although she had no idea why she should seem surprised.

"Not seen magic up close before?" he asked

"Oh yes, I have. Both my parents had some ability, you see."

"Really. Did you not inherit their skill?"

She pulled a face. "Apparently not."

"Sorry."

She shrugged. "There's no need to be. A blessing nowadays perhaps although ..." She paused.

"Yes?"

"I do have _some_ type of gift, I think."

"You think?" He raised an eyebrow at her, amused by her indecision.

"A sixth sense the Druids called it. I get these strange feelings sometimes – knowing things without knowing how."

"You've had dealings with the people before then?"

"Yes, which is why I agreed with your plan, even though Gaius will be furious when he realises what we've done."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Balinor countered. Again his voice sounded stern but Hunith was beginning to know him by now and the twinkle in his eye did not go unnoticed. She grinned at him and he smiled back – handing her some of the food that was now roasting on the fire.

After that he went to his saddlebags, taking out the red cloth he'd worn as a neckerchief and bringing it over to the camp fire. It took Hunith a moment to realise that the strangely shaped piece of wood had been placed inside and Balinor unwrapped and studied it intensely, turning it back and forth.

"What are you doing?" she asked eventually.

"Trying to discover its form."

"Ah, isn't it a piece of wood?"

He gave her such a bright smile that she felt her cheeks going pink, although she wasn't exactly sure why. "I'm going to carve it," he said. "It such an interesting shape, you see. It's as if..." He paused, trying to explain. "It's as if the end result is already in there somewhere, hidden inside. All I have to do is to discover its true from and then carve away the wood I don't want."

"That's all?" she asked.

He smiled again. "Something for later, I think. We'll need to get going soon."

"Yes, I'm really tired but I don't suppose we've time to sleep?"

"No." He continued to focus on his piece of wood. "Tell me about this scheme Gaius has got going on here. About Ealdor."

"He just wanted to help – to do something to get his friends out of Camelot when Uther first started his Purge. I was visiting him after the death of my parents from a fever that swept through the area at the time, and mentioned the one house in our village that was now totally empty because of that."

"Your parents' house?" he asked.

"No. I live there now. This cottage is at the other end of the village."

"Well, I'm sorry you lost them so young."

"They were already in their sixties," she said and smiled as he appeared surprised. "They couldn't have a child for ages, you see. I came along very late."

He smiled. "A blessing for them, I'm sure."

~o~0~o~

Unfortunately, at some point after that conversation, the pair's exhaustion finally caught up with them and both fell asleep without even realising.

"Hunith. Wake up!" Balinor was shaking her urgently.

"What?"

"It's nearly dawn, we should have left ages ago. Hurry."

She ran to gather supplies and see to the horse, whilst Balinor cleared their camp and cast a few spells to help him cover their traces rather more effectively. After a short time they were mounted again and racing desperately to get to the Druid camp ahead of the knights.

"I overheard Lionel say that they're camped at the north of the valley," Hunith called out as they rode.

"Yes, I heard that from the soldiers too. This way, we're not too far now, I don't think."

~o~0~o~

"What is your business here?" They had stumbled upon the Druid camp almost before they'd realised; it was a lot further north than they'd expected.

"You have to leave, you have to run," Hunith shouted breathlessly. "There's a patrol from Camelot right behind us."

"Wait, slow down," the man said. "You need to explain."

"There's no time to explain," Balinor growled. "We came here to warn you but you must go now."

An old woman came forward then and, to their surprise, grabbed a hand in each of hers. "You have magic," she stated firmly.

"I do, yes," Balinor said. "I am the last Dragonlord and this woman helped me escape from Camelot. We are on your side and you must leave now."

She nodded. "He speaks the truth and his magic is good and strong." She turned to Hunith. "And you are very special too." She shook her head in silent denial. "It is true and I give you both my blessing and our thanks for this warning."

After that no further discussion was required. Hunith got swept up with it all, helping to corral the children and elderly towards the north where most planned to escape into the forest nearby. However, it seemed that their sleep had been as costly as they feared, and they had only just started to move out when the Camelot party descended upon them.

The knights' plan had been to sneak in on the camp unawares but that was obviously no longer an option for them. As soon as the group from Camelot saw that their prey was already on the move they urged their horses forwards, trying to catch the stragglers and so, before they knew what was happening, Hunith and Balinor found themselves part of that rear group – now in as much danger as any of the druids were.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N:** Have upped the rating to M now and am looking forward to sharing the little twist I've got coming up with you all. _

_1/9/13_


	6. On The Run

**Chapter 6: On The Run**

The pair were running fast, confident that they had left their pursuers behind, when they turned past a large rock and came face to face with one of the knights who's gaze fell instantly upon Balinor.

"You!" the man gasped before suddenly raising his voice. "Over here! I have the Dragonlord over-"

Balinor had lifted a hand and floored the knight with magic before he'd finished his sentence. Then he grabbed Hunith's arm and started to pull her after the others.

"No, not that way!" Hunith was suddenly hit by that strange feeling again. "South, towards the valley."

"But the Druids …?"

"It's dangerous that way," she said. "We need to get to this safe place in the valley."

"What place?"

Hunith paused, confused by her own comment. "I don't know but... you have to trust me on this." She ran in that direction anyway, assuming he would follow. Hoping he would.

"One of your funny feelings again?" he teased as he caught up with her.

"Yes." For once there was little confusion in her mind.

"The valley's an odd place – magical - which should help," he continued conversationally as they ran. "It might mean I have more power there too and there are all sorts of stories about-"

A couple of common soldiers suddenly blocked their path and, yet again, Balinor blasted them away before they set off again. Then they heard the distinctive sound of pursuit from behind them. They were being chased.

"Oh well, looks like they're all after us now and not the Druids," Hunith commented lightly as they ran.

They'd reached the entrance to the Valley of the Fallen Kings now and Hunith felt a strange sense of relief as she moved past the towering statues that guarded it. Balinor paused very briefly, shaking his head before continuing in. "I can sense it," he mumbled.

"The magic?"

"Yes. I don't suppose we'll be lucky enough to have a bunch of superstitious soldiers back there that won't want to follow us in."

There was some movement from above them and the pair moved quietly out of view in unison before they could be spotted. Then Balinor looked up and cursed, grabbing Hunith roughly and pulling them both flush against a cliff face.

"What?" she gasped.

"Shh." He placed a hand over her mouth, nodding his head upwards, making her aware of some movement above – of the soldiers hunting for them up there in addition to the sound of voices lower down following them along the valley floor. They appeared to be trapped and surrounded and, for the first time, Hunith began to question her gut instinct.

Balinor moved them slightly again, just around the next outcrop, keeping even closer to the wall and pulling her right up against him. Then they both froze, holding each other's gaze as they belatedly realised their compromising position; Balinor now with his other arm around her waist, whilst one of Hunith's now rested on his shoulder. And they were close - very close – bodies pressed up against each other. Despite the fear, despite the shouts from all around them, neither felt able to move or take their eyes off each other and Hunith's breath was now coming short and fast - her mounting nerves not entirely due to the soldiers closing in on them.

After a very long time, Balinor removed his hand from her mouth, gently stroking her lips with one finger in the process, before moving his whole hand to cup her cheek. She gasped as she saw the look in his eyes - that same intense burning gaze she'd noticed as far back as the Camelot cell - and now recognised it for what it was; desire. For the first time since their acquaintance, she began to feel genuinely intimidated by the man, even as she belatedly realised just how attracted she had become to him recently.

The soldiers had appeared to have moved away for the time being and so Balinor took her gently by the hand and started to lead her south but again she shook her head and pulled him back.

"It's this way," she whispered pulling him off to one side.

As he followed her they became aware of sounds behind them, from the direction they had just come, and Balinor started at her, confused, as he realised they would have run straight into the waiting arms of the patrol if they'd gone his way. Hunith just shrugged unable to explain it.

"How do you know about this place?" he asked in an urgent whisper.

"I-I'm not sure. We visited various Druid camps when I was a child, but I didn't think we ever came this far west."

"So?"

"I just know there's somewhere safe up ahead. A place where they won't be able to find us."

He shrugged, allowing himself to be guided by her, their hands still entwined. There were knights and soldiers all around, continuing to close in on them but then she suddenly pulled again. "It's here."

"Where?" Balinor asked.

She blinked at him, confused, trying to work out what was going on. It was as if he couldn't even see the entrance way they were standing right next to.

"Here." She guided him along until they were both safe within a dark passageway. More shouts could be heard from outside and again Balinor instinctively pulled her close, waiting until the soldiers had passed by. It was probably not necessary: If _he_ didn't know this place was here, surely the Camelot patrol wouldn't be able to find it.

All was quiet outside now but the pair hadn't moved - still pressed against the wall and each other - breathing heavily once more. Balinor was gazing at her, his head moving subtly closer, his lips slightly parted as if he was going to kiss her and Hunith was sure she could hear her own heart beating furiously - the blood rushing in her ears.

Then he seemed to check himself, shaking his head and starting to turn away and Hunith was surprised at how disappointed she felt. So, before she had really thought about what she was doing, she gave his hand one further tug towards her and stood on tiptoes – pressing her lips firmly against his.

Balinor started to pull away again but then apparently changed his mind and kissed her back; gently at first but slowly deepening, and Hunith felt as if she were melting against his body as he again wrapped one arm around her waist and ran the other hand through her newly cut hair. She flung her arms around his shoulders, savouring the amazing feeling of his warm lips on hers, of his stubble against her chin, of his hands gently caressing her back, whilst she ran hers through his thick, black hair. The brief, earlier fear she had felt had long gone. This just seemed right, somehow – a stronger sense of safety than she had ever felt before.

"Here," she gasped breathlessly as they eventually parted. "Let's move into the heart of the cave."

"I wish I knew how you know of this place," he said with a gentle smile.

"So do I," she replied, laughing. "It's like I'm recalling someone else's memory, it's as if ..." She froze as she suddenly realised something else. "_That's_ what I experience in Camelot too. That's why I get so confused when I feel so at home there one moment, and so totally isolated from everyone the next."

"Perhaps there's some innate seer ability in you," Balinor suggested. "Perhaps you're sensing the past or the future in some way?"

"Perhaps." She noticed that they were still holding hands and smiled at him. As she did, he breathed in sharply and pulled her into another kiss. "What?" she asked, surprised at the suddenness of the move.

"It's your smile," he said, his expression serious despite the glint in his eye. "It does things to me."

"Stop it," she said with a laugh, pushing at his chest. "Here, it's just around the corner."

"I don't suppose you could be more specific- Oh!"

"Oh my!"

Hunith hadn't known what to expect until that very moment. She knew this place had been calling to her somehow, but the sight was as much of a surprise to her as it obviously was to Balinor. They had entered a huge cavern, its walls shimmering with hundreds of crystals, the glow of them bathing the whole space in a gentle, blue light. She moved forward enthusiastically, but was held back by Balinor – still holding her hand, a look close to fear on his face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I- don't- know but … there's power here. Even more than I felt when I first entered the valley." She nodded and let go of his hand, desperate to study one of the crystals. "Be careful!" he shouted, his voice echoing strangely, and she looked back at him, confused as to why he was seemed so fearful of this place when she knew it was perfectly safe. She placed a hand on one of the blue stones and was quite certain that it glowed a little brighter.

"It's so warm," she said. Somehow, with the colour of it she had expected it to be cold.

"It really should be cold in here," Balinor agreed, coming forward cautiously. "Can you feel anything else? Sense anything?"

"I just feel safe here. I think the cave has been calling me here all this time."

"Let's see," Balinor said, coming forward and placing a hand on the crystal very nervously.

"There's no danger here, don't worry."

"This is powerful magic," he said with a frown.

"What sort?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. It's far too strong for me. There are secrets here that only the greatest sorcerers can learn. Most certainly not for the likes of you and me."

"I thought you _were_ powerful? You are a Dragonlord after all."

"Not _this_ sort of power. This is for the exceptional few, and it's only because I have some ability that I'm able to recognise this for what it is."

"And yet it called to me when I don't?"

"You obviously do have something, as you said before. That old Druid woman thought so too."

"That's true, I'd forgotten about that."

He sighed. "Well, I admit that I don't feel as comfortable as you seem to be, but I don't doubt that we're safer here than outside. I think I can hear water too, so let's make camp for a while and then we can go back outside and check to see if the patrol have moved on.

There was indeed a slow flowing, underground river here which collected in a large pool before running off into a lower cavern. A few twigs and leaves taken from the entrance tunnel of the cave made a very meagre fire – although the strange warmth here meant the flames were only required for cooking.

They had a few supplies from the previous night at their brief camp fire stop – some dry meat rations from Camelot and some bread hastily pressed into their hands by one of the Druids - but none of it would last for long. Still, what they craved more than anything now was sleep. They'd had only managed a couple of hours for the last two nights and their sleep prior to that had been limited too; Hunith because she was on the road on her own and Balinor because he had been imprisoned.

After a small bit of food, and a drink of amazingly fresh water, the pair set their bed rolls out on a fairly flat piece of cave floor and settled down.

"Tell me about the dealings you had with the Druids before?" Balinor asked her.

"My parents often met with them before and after I was born," she said. "And I believe at least one of our families had come from that life – settled down with someone from Ealdor a few generations back." She shrugged. "All I know is that we often went to a nearby settlement in the forest of Ascetir and traded and talked with the Druids there. My parents consulted with them too; first when the seemed unable to have a child, later when I showed no obvious signs of magic and later still when they wondered about my special skill."

"They didn't know what it was though?"

She shook her head. "They wanted me to train as a priestess but my parents declined. They'd spent all those years desperately trying for a child and so weren't that keen to let their only one go."

"I imagine not."

She paused before continuing her story. "Mother once told me that she'd asked the Druids for a remedy for her childlessness just a year before I was born."

"Really?" Balinor had appeared to be falling asleep but this revelation pulled him awake again. "You think that might account for your unusual gift?"

"Perhaps."

Balinor fell asleep soon after that, but Hunith felt a strange restlessness despite her exhaustion, unable to take her eyes of the nearby crystals – almost as if she could hear or see something that was just out of reach. Without thinking about it she moved one hand to rest on the closest crystal and sighed happily as she felt its soft warmth and reassuring buzz flow up her arm. Shortly after, with a soft smile on her lips, she closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N:** The cave 'calling' to Hunith is a blatant steal from 'The Belgariad' by David Eddings - my favourite ever book series. I just couldn't resist._

_I expect you can see where I'm going with this now, can't you? I tell you more about how I came upon this particular plot bunny a little later. __Thanks to all of you for your support on this one. _

_4/9/13_


	7. Sanctuary

_**A/N: **Let's have this story start earning its M rating, shall we? ;)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sanctuary**

Hunith awoke to discovered Balinor sitting cross-legged and working on his piece of wood with a small knife.

"I'd say 'good morning'," he said, "but I admit I have no idea what time it is."

"No." She noticed her hand was still on the crystal and removed it slowly, trying to ignore the strange sense of loss she felt as she did so.

"I should probably go outside and check – get some supplies before we move on," he continued, starting to put the carving down.

"No!" she shouted and he looked up at her, surprised. "Sorry, but we need to stay here."

"How can you be certain?"

"I … I don't know but ..." She frowned, struggling to analyse the sensation. "I've been right so far, haven't I?"

"That's true. Well, I don't feel as hungry as I probably should, so we could wait for a while before having more of those rations. Saying that, we really should go and check at some point soon - try to collect a few supplies near to the cave entrance. Considering how well hidden this place is, I'm sure we could do that, at least."

"I'll go then," Hunith said, standing up. "I'm not as recognisable as you are."

As she begun to head back towards the exit, Balinor also stood and held out a hand as if to stop her. However it appeared he had other intentions and, before Hunith had a chance to tell him off for his over protectiveness, he'd pulled her close yet again and she smiled at him as he leant down, happily accepting the lingering kiss he gave her.

She moved away from him reluctantly, her lips still tingling, but knew that now was the right time to get a few additional supplies and that _she_ was the one who needed to do so.

"Be careful," Balinor said, his voice breathy. "And don't be long."

As she walked back through the entrance tunnel, Hunith noticing a few more leaves and twigs that could be used for the fire but ignored them for the time being, making her way towards the outside instead. Here there were various creeping plants growing around the main entrance and she used her knife to cut a couple of thin vines, before scurrying out to a nearby bush and collecting a few blackberries. She was about to venture further when she heard a sound from above and a familiar feeling overcame her, urging her back to the safety of the cave. The sense of relief when she returned was so immense that she knew she had made the right decision. The Camelot soldiers had obviously not give up yet – fearful of Uther's wrath if they came back empty handed.

Hunith made her way back to the main cavern, picking up a few of the old twigs and leaves as she went. She was about to call out when she realised that Balinor had fallen asleep again and smiled at the sight, trying to walk back without making a sound. She quietly rebuilt the fire but did not try to light it, knowing that the sorcerer would be able to do so more easily, and then walked further into the heart of the cave, still finding herself constantly drawn to the crystals – always wanting to touch them.

She filled their water skins from the pool but found herself reluctant to move afterwards; mesmerised by the beauty of this spot and enjoying the rare feeling of peace here. Then, following the same, strange instinct that had captured her ever since she'd left the Druid camp, Hunith quickly looked over her shoulder to check Balinor was still asleep before quickly and quietly undressing – suddenly desperate to immerse herself in the natural spring. She lowered herself into the pool, surprised by its warmth and, yet again, touched the crystals both above and below the water; trying to recall a time when she'd ever felt quite so relaxed and content.

Time really did seem to have no meaning here she mused as she got out a little later. She felt rather light headed – detached in some ways. A little like having had too much mead but rather more in control than that. The bath had seemed like a great idea at the time but she now realised that she had nothing to dry herself with. Luckily the shirt was a little big and rather long so she put that on straight away before starting to use the roll of cloth she'd wrapped around her breasts to dry herself a little before she attempted to put her lower clothes back on.

"Hunith, what are you doing?"

"Oh!" She stood up and felt her cheeks burn as she saw Balinor standing there, his eyes wide as he took in her state of undress. "Um ..." Despite everything she couldn't help a giggle from escaping as she pulled down the hem of the shirt, making sure it was coving her hips. "I, ah... fancied a bath. The water's lovely."

"You're torturing me, woman," he growled, turning away quickly and striding back towards the fire. She giggled again and quickly picked up the rest of her clothes before following him, not bothering to dress any further.

"Oh, you got the fire going, good. I didn't think about how I'd dry myself." She was stepping carefully, her feet still bare, one hand trailing on the wall of a cave for extra support.

"Get dressed ... please ..." Balinor begged as she moved forwards, but Hunith's hand had found another gem and this time she felt something a little stronger. She turned and stared at it, confused. "Those crystals are doing something to you, I'm quite sure." Balinor's voice suddenly changed from frustrated to concerned. "Come away now." He moved closer, taking her hand away from the crystal. "Hunith?"

She looked up at him and her breath caught as saw him. "I love it when you act over protective," she said with a smile, but he just shook his head slowly, his gaze moving from her eyes to her lips to even further down.

"How is this fair?" he mumbled before suddenly pulling her close to him and leaning down for a kiss. "How am I supposed to resist you like this?"

Something seemed to click inside of Hunith then and a rush of warmth more intoxicating than the crystals flowed through her body. She threw both arms around Balinor's shoulders and kissed him passionately, whilst his hands slid first to her waist and then a little lower, pulling her hips right up against him so she could feel just how turned on he was.

She should be worried, she should be pulling away - here alone, half undressed with a man she'd only known for a few days. She should apologise, turn around and get dressed, but she found that she just didn't want to. Instead she kissed him harder, rubbing herself up against him as she stood up on tiptoes, running her fingers through his thick, black hair.

Balinor's hands slid lower still, first reaching the hem of her shirt and then suddenly touching the bare skin underneath. A wonderful shudder passed through her as she felt his fingers against the top of her legs, but that was nothing to the sensations she experienced when he started to move them again, this time back up under her shirt, caressing her bottom, her hips and her thighs. She gasped.

"So unfair," he mumbled as he stopped kissing her only long enough to gently push her up against the nearby cave wall and she instantly lifted her hands up to grab his neck and pull him close, searching for another kiss. As their lips met, Balinor lifted her shirt and continued his exploration of her body; one hand down to her hips again, the other further up towards her breasts. She moaned loudly as his fingers stroked her skin, now just wanting more of his touch.

He moved quickly again, his mouth now suckling at her neck, whilst one hand hooked behind a knee and lifted it to his hip, and the other found its way between her legs and caressed her there. The sensation was so incredible that she couldn't help but cry out.

"Balinor!"

"You want me to stop?" he mumbled into her neck.

"No. Please don't – it feels so good."

"We really _should_ stop ..."

His fingers continued though, touching and stroking, and Hunith was now the one lifting her leg higher, giving him better access. As he hit her most sensitive spot she felt almost dizzy, as if she were about to fall, despite being pressed firmly against the wall, and she flung one arm out instinctively knowing that her hand had touched a crystal as a wave of warmth and renewed certainty washed over her. Quickly, before she had time to fully think about the consequences, she had moved both hands down to his trousers, fumbling at the waistband to untie them, her hands now on _his_ bare skin, temping him to the next step. She might still be an innocent in the physical sense, but Hunith had grown up as a country girl and knew the basics – already understood where this would lead and wanted it. Wanted him.

"Not here... Not like this." Balinor had now stepped out of his trousers and was moving them back towards the fire, although it took some time, as he kept stopping to kiss and touch her. Then she was on her back on her sleeping mat and Balinor was kneeling between her legs and kissing her passionately. Once more her hand went out to the nearby wall and the crystal she'd touched last night and it seemed to help to distance her, keep her focused only on his lips and the feel of his skin and his soft words as he apologised to her for rushing, for hurting her, for being rough – even though she didn't think he was.

"Sorry, so sorry," he mumbled afterwards.

"Don't be. It's what I wanted too."

Perhaps but ..."

"And you did seem a bit tetchy earlier," she teased, desperate to lighten the mood. "I think you probably needed it."

He looked down at her, blinking, before gently stroking her cheek. "I really don't deserve you."

"Don't be silly." She leant up to kiss him and shuddered as his hands started to wander again.

"I was selfish," he continued as he planted kisses across her jaw line, her neck and lower to her collar bone and his fingers started to trail under the shirt hem again. "It was all a bit one sided in the end." She gasped as his finger slid between her legs once more. "Let me make that up to you."

"There's no need to … aah." She'd almost forgotten those wonderful sensations she's experienced when up against the wall earlier, but now he was caressing her again and she had just started to fully accept his ministrations when he abruptly pulled his hand away.

"What? You _don't_ want me to make it up to you?" he asked.

"You don't need to but ..." She looked up to see him grinning wickedly at her and realised he was teasing. "_Please_ don't stop."

He smiled again, kissing her deeply whilst both hands explored and played and she slowly became lost in a haze of ecstasy.

"Gods, you're so beautiful."

It was only these words that made Hunith fully aware that her shirt was now wrapped up around her neck, leaving most of her body exposed, as he continued to explore. She sat up then and removed the shirt completely, prompting Balinor to strip too, before he lowered her back onto the mat and moving his lips to her naked breasts, his fingers working her to completion almost immediately.

She was breathing heavily, gasping as she came down from the greatest high she could ever remember. As his face came back into view, Hunith noticed that he was grinning wickedly.

"Pleased with yourself now, are you?" she asked, her hand moving to stroke his face.

"I'd say we're even, yes," he replied. "Next time we'll have a go at finishing at the same time, shall we?"

"Next time," she responded quietly, pleased he was thinking that way. "Now?"

He laughed gently. "Not ready _quite_ yet, although I doubt it will take long with you by my side and looking so beautiful."

He settled down alongside her, pulling her close, and she sighed happily as she felt his arms around her and rested her head against his bare chest. It was the last thing she remembered for a good few hours.

~o~0~o~

Hunith awoke to Balinor's kisses and caresses and, despite being obvious that he was now ready to make love to her again, he refused her attempts to touch him, insisting that she lay back and let him play with her again instead.

"Then you'll be the one that owes me," he explained.

He was being especially stubborn about it, she decided and, although she wasn't complaining about the trait, she had to admit that she was now desperate to return the compliment.

"I love how quickly women become ready again afterwards," he whispered as she climaxed once more. "Shall we put it to the test? Shall we see just how many times I can make you happy?"

"Enough!" she said with a laugh, "This isn't a competition you know."

"It isn't?" he asked with a look of feigned innocence.

"Idiot," she teased. "I want to bathe in that pool again and this time you can join me."

He grinned wickedly, raising his eyebrows. "Now, that does sounds like fun."

After the bath they walked back naked and laughing and there he made love to her for the second time – slowly this time, both of them kissing, playing and exploring until they were half mad with desire.

"Better that time, yes?" he asked her afterwards.

"I told you before," she laughed. "This is _not_ a competition."

He laughed loudly, and kissed her for ages until she started to feel the pull of sleep again. "Your mine now, Hunith," he whispered as she lay on his shoulder and he gently stroked her hair. "And I have no intention of _ever_ letting you go."

She felt that comment needed some proper response, but all she could manage was a sleepy, "Good," before she was quickly pulled back under.

~o~0~o~


	8. Heading East

**Chapter 8: Heading East**

Hunith awoke to the sound of a crackling fire and looked over to see Balinor fully dressed and back to carving his piece of wood.

"Hungry?" he asked her.

"A little."

"There's not much left, I'm afraid."

"Well, we can go now," she said in a matter-of-fact tone as she moved to collect some of their dwindling rations.

"They've gone?"

She shrugged. "I assume so. All I know is the pull to stay here isn't as urgent any more."

"Well, if it wasn't for the lack of hunger I'd say we've been in here for days, and they really should have given up if that's the case."

She shook her head, trying to get some sense of timing and failing. "It's all been very strange."

"Are you all right?"

"What? Yes. It's just that being in here is..." She shook her head again. "I think you were right about the magic in this cave, I just don't feel as if I'm all here, somehow and I'm definitely ready for some fresh air."

"Yes, me too," he agreed.

They finished eating in silence and afterwards, as Balinor packed their supplies up, Hunith dressed properly and they made ready to leave.

"Hunith, about what I said before we went to sleep earlier?"

"You don't _have_ to stay with me," she responded quickly. "I know this was all … well, I'm sorry if I've put you in a situation where you feel obligated in any way."

He turned to her and smiled. "No, that's not what I meant. In fact, I was just wondering if you remembered it at all."

"Oh, yes, I recall you saying something about not letting me go, but then I fell asleep."

"Well, I really meant it but ..." He frowned. "I'm not sure if it's safe for me to stay so close to the border for long, and I'm not sure if you'd want to come with me if I have to move further east."

She frowned. "Me neither but we'll talk some more as we travel and see what the situation is once we get home." She smiled and picked up her bag. "There's no point worrying about it now." She turned back just once more to look at the strangely glowing cave and the pair both hovered at the entrance.

"You have family in Ealdor still?" Balinor asked.

"Not close family, no, although one branch of my family has been in and around the village for generations, I think. When my parents died I was old enough to look after myself, even though my two childhood friends were especially determined to keep an eye on me."

"Do they still live there?"

"Yes." She smiled. "My very best friends."

"Well, that's good," he said with a wicked smirk. "It's always fun to find out about what someone got up to when they were a child."

"Don't you _dare_ ask them anything!" Hunith complained as he continued to grin wickedly.

"I can't hear anything?" Balinor said as they reached the entrance, poking his head out to look around. "What about your funny feeling?"

She smiled at the comment before reaching out with her senses, even though she wasn't entirely sure what she was doing. "It _feels_ safe," she replied tentatively. "I'm certainly not getting the same sensations as I did the last time I was out there. Then I felt as skittish as a deer – constantly nervous and uncertain - just wanting to take cover as quickly as possible. But now ..." She paused again. "I'm not getting any unusual feelings at all."

"Well, let's be cautious anyway, just venture out slowly."

They started by following their route back out until they reached that place where Balinor had first pulled her away from the sight of the searching soldiers. All seemed quiet and clear and so they belatedly resumed their move south, planning to come out at that end of the valley and travel south of the forest of Brechffa and from there to Ascetir and onto Ealdor. Hopefully skirting a comfortable distance away from Camelot in the process.

~o~0~o~

The first part of their journey was slow and nervous, as they were constantly on the look out for Camelot patrols. Gradually, however, their confidence grew and it wasn't long before they fell into a more conventional pattern of walking, eating and sleeping.

Each night, around the camp fire the pair would talk more about their lives, whilst Balinor continued to carve his piece of wood; sometimes doing no more than a few scrapes with the blade until he wrapped it back up in the red cloth and put it away.

"Have you found its form yet?" she asked him one night.

"Of course," he replied with a soft smile.

"Keep your secrets then," she retorted.

"I'll show you when it's finished," he promised.

The cave felt more and more like a dream to Hunith and almost everything they said and did now brought back the strangeness of their time there. Within hours of leaving the area, both started to feel desperately hungry and it was an effort to find enough energy to forage for basic foods that would keep them going until they could hunt properly. Each night the pair would huddle together for warmth and exchange kisses and small caresses, but neither seemed to feel the same pull of passion that they'd experienced in the cave – perhaps due to nervousness about the more exposed environment or perhaps due to something else entirely. And yet, Hunith didn't feel any less attracted to Balinor; quite the opposite. In fact she felt closer to him than she had to anyone in recent years, and although up until this point he'd been the one asking her all the questions about her life, slowly he started to tell her about his. About his life before the Purge and afterwards - explaining what had happened recently; the fate of his fellow Dragonlords, and of his own dragon Kilgharrah and the very real heartbreak he felt now they had to be parted.

"You can go back and free him though?" Hunith asked. "In a little while, when things have improved?"

He smiled weakly at her. "Perhaps, although that enchantment on the chains is strong and will need a special weapon in addition to magic." He shook his head. "It will need a lot of careful thought and planning but, yes, I hope that one day soon I can return. It's the least I owe him, after all."

They continued to talk about their past and also their possible future together and, although this slight shift in the dynamic of their relationship wasn't discussed, there seemed to be no doubt in Balinor's mind that he still was determined to stay with her.

"Are you _sure_ you're not just saying this?" she pushed. "Are you sure it's not due to guilt or a feeling of obligation?"

"No," he said sincerely. "I know this is all a bit sudden, but you grabbed my attention from the moment you stood outside my cell door and, at that point, my life was turned around. Even in Lionel's chambers I felt lost and hurt and worthless, but these last few days have changed that. _You've_ changed that. I feel as if I belong again."

"I feel much the same," she admitted. "And for me it's always been about safety and belonging. Since being in the cave I understand. It's being around you that has given me that sense of security – despite all the danger we've been in - being with you has always made me feel safe."

They kissed again, then. Deeper and more passionate than at any time since they left the cave but, to Hunith, this had even _more_ meaning than the desperate passion of before and she knew then, without a shadow of a doubt, that she had fallen completely and hopelessly in love with Balinor.

~o~0~o~

Their eastern journey was mercifully uneventful. They encountered no bandits, no patrols and it was only once they joined one of the roads between Camelot and Ascetir that they came across any other people at all; mostly just travellers and traders going about their daily business.

As they got closer to Ealdor, Hunith's excitement increased and Balinor loved teasing her for it.

"You're like a little child at Yuletide now," he joked. "All wide eyed and excited about what's to come."

"I love my work," she said seriously. "Really love travelling but … Ealdor is home; it always has been."

"That must be nice," he replied sadly. "Up until these recent events, my life was pretty good, but I'm not sure I ever remember staying in the same place for more than a year or two."

"Hopefully that will change now," she said with a smile.

"Hopefully."

They walked on in silence for a little while longer but then, as they turned another corner and Hunith saw the beautiful, familiar sight of the little village ahead, her excitement returned.

"There!" she shouted. "We're home."

Balinor laughed and accepted her enthusiastic kiss before the two continued down towards the houses, moving just a little further apart than was their custom – not wishing to provoke any awkward questions once they'd arrived.

Shortly afterwards a young man rushed towards their position; still a youth really, although he seemed rather more well grown from the last time Hunith had seen him.

"It's Matthew," she said to Balinor quietly. "My best friend's little brother."

"Hunith! Where in the world have you been? Everyone's been so worried," the young man said.

"Sorry about that. We had to go the long way around, but we're here now. This is Balinor. Balinor – Matthew."

The boy looked at the man suspiciously before a slightly forced smile reasserted itself. "You're lucky the safe house is free again, Balinor. It nearly wasn't. We had another visitor here just a few days ago."

"Any problems with that?" Hunith asked him.

"None."

"And how's Sian?" she continued.

"Big!" Matthew replied with a far more genuine smile. "But she'll be so pleased you're here. She was worried you'd miss the birth."

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N:** Guess who? ;)_


	9. Heart and Home

**Chapter 9: Heart and Home**

Sian did indeed look as if she were very close to giving birth, but still managed to move across the small cottage towards Hunith quickly enough, enfolding her friend in a big hug.

"Oh, I missed you and have been _so_ worried," she said.

"I was fine," Hunith replied. "We just had to take the long route here."

Sian turned bright blue eyes on the new arrival standing rather awkwardly at the doorway. "Ah, Balinor, I assume?"

"Yes. How do you do?"

"Oh, you know?" She grinned. "Terribly uncomfortable; happy one moment, crying the other." Balinor just raised an eyebrow. "Emotions all over the place," she explained, waving a hand towards her stomach.

"Gaius wrote Owen a letter," Matthew said, pushing past Balinor in the doorway. "But he said that you had to go out the Western Gate rather than the Eastern and would only take a few extra days. What happened?"

"Ah..." Hunith paused, wondering how much to say. "Balinor was recognised and so we had to run. That meant going even further west and making lots of detours before we were convinced it was all clear." She tried not to make eye contact with Balinor at this point, but was sure she could feel his eyes on her, all the same.

"But, you sound so calm about it," Sian said, wide-eyed. "You must tell me everything. You've no idea how frustrating it is to be stuck here with this stomach and no longer be part of the action."

"And, where _is_ Owen?" Hunith asked.

"Off east with our last visitor," Matthew replied. "Although he didn't really want to leave Sian at this time."

"And I wasn't here to do that job for him – sorry," Hunith apologised.

"Nonsense," Sian scolded. "It's _you_ I need here at the birth not him. Can you imagine how hopeless he'd be?"

"Man of action, our Owen is, it's true," Hunith replied with a grin.

"And how are _you_ holding up, Balinor?" Sian continued. "I admit you look better than many of our honoured visitors have."

He shrugged. "It's not been easy, but being outside has helped somewhat. I never was that comfortable in a big city – never mind in a tiny cell."

"Yes," Hunith agreed. "That's how I feel about Camelot too. It's a beautiful place to visit but..."

"...you wouldn't want to live there," Matthew finished and grinned as the girls laughed in response.

Balinor just smiled fondly and Hunith worried about how awkward this situation must be for him – an outsider here despite the very close relationship the two of them now shared.

"Anyway, Owen is due back in a day or two," Sian continued. "Assuming he doesn't 'get delayed'." She folded her arms and glared at Hunith who laughed again, knowing she wasn't serious. "Matthew, be a dear and show Balinor to the safe house, would you? Hunith and I urgently need to girl-talk without you boys hovering around."

"Sian!" Hunith scolded with a laugh. Her friend was always so refreshingly blunt and to the point.

Balinor tuned immediately with barely a nod at the two ladies and Hunith fought with the urge to run over to him, hug him or even leave with him. They had not been more than a few paces apart from each other for a long time and it was already feeling very odd.

"Sooo..." Her friend began as soon as the two men had left, a wicked smile suddenly appearing on her face. "Out in the wilds on the run for a couple of weeks with just one ruggedly handsome man for company. Come on, girl, I need _all_ the gossip."

"Sian, do behave."

"Why? I'm quite certain that _you_ didn't."

Hunith folded her arms. "We are _not_ having this conversation. This is my job and I've accompanied many men and women before. This is no different."

Sian's grin got even wider. "Don't believe you," she countered in a sing-song voice and Hunith couldn't help but smile, even as she shook her head. "Well, your acting will fool most, I'm sure, although poor Matthew is already an unflattering shade of green just from seeing you two walk in together."

"The boy needs to move on. I like him but not in that way."

"I know that, _you_ know that, but he's still convinced you'll view him differently when he's fully grown."

"Yes," Hunith agreed. "But his age really has very little to do with it." She smiled gently. "So how are you, really?"

"Much as I said to that sorcerer who was practically undressing you with his eyes. Emotions all over the place."

"Sian, would you be serious, for once."

She smiled. "I'm fine. Ffion says everything's progressing as normal but we assumed it would be here by now. She just says it'll come when it comes." She shrugged. "I admit that I am missing Owen though."

"Of course you are. Hopefully he won't get delayed as we were." She held up a hand to stop her grinning friend from attempting some other comment about her and Balinor. "And no more jokes. He's a Dragonlord, Sian - the _last_ Dragonlord - and Gaius had almost decided that he was going to be too difficult to rescue because he was considered so important. Uther won't let this one go easily."

"Huh, what can the paranoid King of Camelot do? Ealdor's not in his Kingdom and so your Balinor is quite safe here." Hunith shook her head sadly, wishing it was quite that simple. "Sorry, you know I like to tease but I am right, aren't I? You do have feelings for each other."

"Yes." Hunith decided to keep it simple. "We want to continue to build our relationship, Sian but … we just don't know if that will be possible."

"Not easy, perhaps. See what Owen has planned when he comes back from the city, but I understand the dilemma and you're right that it might be too risky for Balinor to stay here, so close to the border."

"And I'm not sure about leaving with him either. Ealdor is my home and this trip has made it even clearer to me just how much I want to stay here."

"But you are considered it?" Sian asked, surprised by the idea.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Well, there's no need to rush into any decisions quite yet. You can both stay here for a little while longer, I'm sure."

~o~0~o~

It was great to be home and to talk with her friend and, after some general catching up, Sian gave her a letter from Gaius that he had sent with the one to Owen. After she'd read that, Hunith walked down to the safe house to check on Balinor and he visibly jumped as she entered, quickly hiding something behind his back.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, picking up the discarded red cloth and obviously wrapping his carving up in it. "This is a good set-up you have here."

"Yes, this house wasn't needed immediately after loosing a few of the villagers to the sickness. Although, that was a blessing in some ways as we've certainly put it to good use since."

"So I gather. And this Owen I'm already hearing so much about?"

"Sian's husband and one of my dearest friends." She smiled. "The three of us were inseparable as children and quite a trial to our parents with none of us content on living a quiet life. Owen was the worst, of course. Always looking for adventure."

"Ah, so an easy recruit for the cause. How many has Gaius got out of Camelot now?"

"From the cells? Five or six. Indirectly, more than that just by letting a few citizens know they were on the 'suspicious' list. It's getting harder now though, as Gaius hinted when we were last there. We'll probably not do any more big escapes for a while."

"And you?"

She waved the letter at him. "Gaius has pretty much ordered me to stay here for the time being. He says that a large number of citizens have taken Uther up on his offer of a reward and are giving evidence of suspicious activity." She pulled a face. "So far none of it is especially accurate, but he worries about me and doesn't want to take the chance I'll be discovered."

"Probably best, although I can understand your need for adventure."

She grinned at him. "I'm sure _you_ can."

He moved forward to kiss her and they got a little carried away, the passion starting to return after the nervousness of the last days of travel.

"You live on your own, you say?" Balinor asked as he pulled away, giving her a wicked grin.

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Seems a shame for us to have a cottage each when we could just as easily share?"

"I'm right at the other end of the village, Balinor. Someone would see."

"Right," he said sarcastically, "because I have _no_ special skills at my disposal, whatsoever."

"Idiot," she replied fondly. "Anyway, Sian already suspects something of our relationship."

"So does Matthew. I think the boy's fond of you."

"You think correctly."

"So, about tonight …?" Balinor asked, but she just grinned at him in lieu of an answer, before turning around and leaving the safe house, making her way back home.

~o~0~o~

Balinor sneaked in at some point during the night – undressing quickly and quietly and joining her under the furs. On the last part of their journey they hadn't indulged in anything other than some kissing and mild cuddling but it was quite obvious he had something more serious in mind tonight, his hands quickly finding their way to her hips, lifting up her shirt.

"Why are you dressed?" he complained.

"It's not that warm in here," she replied, quickly taking the hint and allowing herself to be undressed.

"Quite happy walking around the cave with nothing on though," he continued, now getting more serious, ducking under the covers to kiss her breasts, his hands moving even lower. She gasped and relaxed under his touch, her own hands caressing him in turn.

"That was different. Anyway, I have to be ready in case Sian calls for me."

"That baby better not decide to come yet," he complained. "I have serious plans for you tonight."

~o~0~o~


	10. All About Priorities

**Chapter 10: All About Priorities**

The following morning, Hunith awoke alone in her bed and smiled to herself, remembering the wonderful night she'd spent with Balinor, and assuming that he'd sneaked back to the safe house just before dawn as promised.

After putting on her usual dress and kerchief to cover her now short hair, she walked over to Sian's house to check her friend was all right and preparing breakfast for both of them.

"Still not worked out how to make porridge, Hunith?" her friend joked as she started to eat her meal.

"Yes, old joke, Sian. Thank you very much."

"She does have a point though," said a male voice from the doorway. "I believe you even managed to burn it once."

"Owen!" Hunith ran up and threw her arms around the young man enthusiastically.

"Good to see you too, Pixie. Now give me some of that… whatever you call it, and then you can introduce me to this Dragonlord."

Hunith stuck out her tongue and went to grab another bowl, whilst Owen fussed over his wife and made sure she was all right.

"You didn't _have_ to wait for me to get back, you know?" he said with a laugh.

"Oh, I wasn't planning to, believe me," Sian retorted, putting a hand on her very swollen belly. "This one though – I'm not so sure about. Got worse timing than Hunith."

"Yes, what happened there?" Owen asked her, suddenly concerned.

"Things didn't quite go to plan," Hunith replied with a shrug. "But … well, we got here eventually."

She walked with Owen to the safe house, grateful that Sian hadn't made any comments about what she suspected of her relationship with Balinor. Hunith had known Owen for just as long, however, and although he might not be quite as perceptive as his wife, he wasn't _that_ slow. She hoped that whatever it was that some were seeing between them would not be obvious to her male friend. Apart from anything else, she didn't want Owen giving Balinor a lecture about 'being good to her', especially if he suspected just how far their relationship had already progressed. She winced at the thought – Owen took his role of adopted older brother _very_ seriously.

She knocked on the door, "Balinor?"

"Come in."

"I've brought Owen to see you," she said quickly, making certain he knew she was not alone.

"Ah, good to meet you at last," he said, holding out a hand. "Everyone talks of you very highly."

"Good to know," Owen grinned. "Well, it's an honour to meet you too. We couldn't believe it when Gaius said he'd managed to get the last Dragonlord out of Camelot."

"Yes." Balinor sighed and Hunith could tell he was dwelling on Kilgharrah again.

"We should probably think about making plans for you to move now too. Any thoughts of that? Any family over that way?"

"No, my kin were all from the West."

"Yes, I thought I could hear that in your accent."

"We distracted those guards pretty thoroughly though," Balinor continued, with only a small glance at Hunith, "So I doubt there's any need to rush. Best you're both here for the birth of Sian's baby, I'd say."

"Well, I wouldn't complain about that, if you're sure." Owen frowned. "I don't imagine they'll come over here, although Gaius was concerned about this new edict of Uther's asking his citizens for information."

"I'm happy to stay for a while if it makes things easier for everyone," Balinor continued. "Help out in the village, if you like?"

"Well, if you're sure. We are a bit short handed around here, I must admit." He turned to Hunith. "What are _your_ plans now?"

"Gaius didn't want me going back to Camelot for a while and I think he plans to lie low too – not give anyone any opportunity to discover anything."

"Hmm, a little holiday for all of us then," Owen said. "I suppose that will make a nice change."

"It'll drive you crazy and you know it," Hunith joked.

He grinned. "Almost certainly."

Owen dragged her out after him, not giving her a chance to talk more to Balinor. In fact, during the next few days, the pair were rarely together; Balinor's offer being taken up enthusiastically by the villagers, whilst Hunith divided her time between doing some basic tasks in her cottage and fetching and carrying for Sian, who's complaining got ever louder as the baby still refused to make an appearance.

Balinor continued to sneak into her hut at night-time though and here they would make love and discuss their possible future together before falling asleep – Balinor then sneaking back over to his hut at some point during the early hours.

~o~0~o~

"Balinor! You have to leave – you have to go. Now!" Hunith sat bolt upright in the furs, covered in sweat and her eyes wide and fearful.

"What? Hunith, love, it's fine. You just had a dream."

"A nightmare but … it was more than that, it was _real_."

"Have you experienced this sort of thing before?"

"No, but … you have to leave. They're coming for you."

He shook his head. "We've talked about this before. There is no reason for Uther to suspect-"

"Someone told him. Someone mentioned Ealdor. I don't know who he was or how he knew, but he told Uther and the king is now sending men after you."

"He wouldn't dare. Ealdor isn't even in his kingdom."

"You have to believe me, Balinor you-"

There was a sudden sharp knock on the door and fear consumed her even more. Balinor was already up and hastily pulling on his trousers.

"Quickly, out the back," she urged. "You can get out to the forest from there and then run. You _must_ run," she continued as she hastily threw on a dress and headed to the door, which was still being pounded on. "W-who is it?" she called out, nervously.

"It's Owen." The panic in her normally calm friend's voice did little to reassure her. "Hurry, Hunith, the baby's coming."

She almost sobbed with relief and turned around to see Balinor smile and raise his eyes to the ceiling, but she shook her head at him, still not convinced it was safe.

"I'm just getting dressed, Owen, I'll be there soon."

"Hurry," her friend urged.

"I doubt there's that much of a rush," she called back before moving over towards Balinor. "The fear's still there," she whispered to him. "The sense of danger _very_ real. I think you should still leave, go out into the woods – just in case."

"Okay, but I'm not going far. I'll position myself so I can keep an eye on things but, if you're wrong, I'm coming back for you."

"I would leave with you, honestly. I'd started to decided that anyway but ..."

"I understand," Balinor said. "You need to be with Sian right now. After the baby is born then you can come with me if that's still what you want."

"Of _course_ it's what I want." She kissed him deeply and passionately. "I love you and have no intention of letting you go either."

~o~0~o~

The fear remained. The whole time she was tending to Sian and assisting Ffion the midwife, all Hunith could think about was Balinor and that nightmare. She hoped he had believed her, hoped he had left, even though that idea also brought tears to her eyes. Perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps it really had been an ordinary nightmare.

But then, just as she had that thought, she heard shouts from outside and moved towards the door fearfully, opening it to discover chaos all around and the worryingly familiar sight of red cloaks.

"Knights … from Camelot ..." Matthew said breathlessly running over to the cottage. "We had no idea they were approaching but they obviously came here knowing exactly what they were looking for – headed straight for the safe house. We … I'm sorry, Hunith, but we had no time to warn-"

"Where is he?" A tall, dark haired knight strode forward into the main path through the village, shouting. "We know that you are harbouring a Dragonlord and a traitor. We demand you turn him over to us."

"You have no authority here," Owen said, coming forward.

"He is a known criminal with a price on his head. Any who hand him over will be rewarded handsomely," the knight continued.

Hunith noted various villagers exchanging confused looks. They had expected Balinor to be in the safe house too and were now uncertain about what would be happening next.

"Hunith, what's going on?" Sian cried out in a lull between labour pains.

"Camelot knights sneaked in looking for Balinor, but he's not there," she explained.

"Where is he?" she asked but Hunith just shook her head as more commotion could be heard outside.

"We are to search every house. No exceptions!" an unfamiliar voice shouted from just the other side of the door.

"My wife is in there giving birth," Owen explained. "It is just her and two women from the village."

There was a pause as if the knight didn't believe him, but then Sian let out another huge yell of pain and Hunith had to admit that she had no idea if it was genuine or not. Well, if she couldn't tell the difference then the knight certainly wouldn't be able to. At that point, she signalled for Ffion to come forward just far enough for the man to be able to see them both from the doorway.

"It is just us three women in here. I swear there is no-one else," the old woman said.

"There! In the woods! I saw someone." Another voice called out from somewhere to her right and pulled everyone's attention in that direction.

"How did he get over there?" the first knight asked. "We had the whole area surrounded. After him."

"No..." Hunith whispered, moving towards the door fearfully, but then Sian cried again and she paused, torn.

"Hunith, it's coming," Ffion called. "I can see the head. Come, girl, Sian needs you here."

Hunith hesitated for only another moment before her friend's next yell brought her hurriedly to her side and, not long afterwards, there was a cry of a very different type.

"It's a boy," Ffion said. "You have a son."

"William," Sian breathed as she gazed at her new baby. "We are to name him after Owen's father, Will."

~o~0~o~


	11. A Special Gift

**Chapter 11: A Special Gift**

Most of the knights set off in pursuit of their prey, but a few stayed in Ealdor to question the villagers and try to find out what role they'd been playing in all of this. Everyone pleaded their innocence and ignorance, saying that they had no connection to Camelot and no time to concern themselves with such matters when there was a harvest to bring in.

Hunith also worried that she might be noticed or even named, but none seemed to suspect her – not even the knight who had recognised Balinor back in the valley. In fact this man made a point of looking closely at the young _males_ in the village, eventually admitting that none of them resembled the youth that he'd seen with the Dragonlord in the Valley of the Fallen Kings.

By mid morning the search party had returned, confused, saying they could see no tracks and no evidence that anyone had been in those woods at all. Of course, the man they were after had magic but, in the end, the young knight who had called out admitted that he could not be certain that he had seen the Dragonlord, even though it was obvious that they were not going to ignore the evidence they did have either.

So, the party took their time leaving, searching each hut and informing the villagers that they would be checking back regularly to ensure that they were not harbouring any more traitors.

"We have nothing to hide, of course," Owen replied lightly. "Although I'm not sure how pleased _our_ king would be to hear about Camelot knights troubling his citizens in this way."

Hunith thought it would have probably been better if her friend had not said such a thing at that time, but the knight did nothing more than glare at her friend before instructing his men to make ready to leave.

Matthew offered to follow the knights for a while to make certain they had gone and, after an hour, came back grinning, reporting that the men were talking of pretending that they had found and killed the Dragonlord, just to ensure they avoided Uther's wrath. Hunith assumed it was just idle speculation and that Knights of Camelot would not be that dishonourable, but the boy would not hear of it – delighted that Balinor had somehow managed to elude them.

She was relieved too, of course, but she could not be truly happy. Leaving Sian to rest with her new son, Hunith made her way back to her cottage and couldn't help but hope that Balinor would be there when she arrived – that perhaps he'd used some sort of spell to make himself invisible or had confused the knights in the woods and sneaked back home once they had left.

She really hoped he _would_ be there and so, on finding the place empty, immediately broke down in tears – suddenly exhausted and tired and thoroughly heartsick at the thought that she might never see her love again.

~o~0~o~

"I hate to see you so sad, Hunith," Sian said to her a couple of days later.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I'm sorry I'm not better company right now."

"Never mind that, I'm just worried about you. I know you loved him and you just seem so down. You've lost all your spark."

"I did love him and he said he loved me. We knew that being together might not be possible but..." Hunith shook her head, blinking back tears. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Sian, honestly, I'm never usually this emotional."

"You've been through a lot, Hunith. On the run for so long before coming here and having all that drama the other night." She paused, frowning. "You would have gone with him, wouldn't you? If it hadn't been for William?"

"Perhaps. I did go out in the woods afterwards to look – just in case but ..." She felt tears prick her eyes again and shook her head. "I need to get a grip of myself. I'm no use to anyone like this but I just feel so heartbroken and so sick. I thought it was just silly girls that felt like this – I had no idea that a broken heart could make you physically ill."

Sian suddenly sat up, her eyes wide. "What do you mean, ill? What's wrong?"

"Oh, just tired, and sick and..." She paused then, putting her hand to her mouth as a worrying thought suddenly hit her. "Oh!"

"Hunith, exactly _how_ close did you and Balinor get?" Sian's voice was not so much teasing as lecturing now.

She winced. "Ah..."

"Is it possible that you could be with child?"

~o~0~o~

_Dear Gaius,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm sorry it's taken so long to reply but so much has happened since I left Camelot that I hardly know where to begin, although I think you will be rather cross with me by the time you reach the end of this._

_As you may have gathered by now, our journey home was rather more eventful than we'd hoped and it took us much longer to return to Ealdor than originally planned. As such we spent quite some time in each other's company but … more on that later._

_As you may have heard from Owen, we had the unexpected company of some knights of Camelot here recently. I'm sure we have no idea why they thought that our village was involved in anything untoward, but they left empty handed and everything here has now returned to normal._

_I have not heard from any of our mutual friends recently but then, considering everything, that is probably not unexpected. However, I do have some news to tell you and I worry that you will feel the need to disown me once you know._

_I am with child, Gaius. About half a year along now and I assume you will not need any help figuring out who the father is when you calculate back about six months in time. We fell in love almost immediately and he wanted to stay with me, and I was prepared to go with him if necessary but fate, it seemed, had other ideas and now it appears I am destined to bring up this child alone._

_Although, never truly alone in this wonderful village with so many good friends, and it is a comfort to know that my child will have Sian's son to play with too – less than a year apart in age. Having no father will not make it easy, of course, but I can't help but think of poor little Prince Arthur growing up without a mother and wonder if he may have the worst of the deal – despite all his other advantages._

_I wonder if they'll ever meet? I don't know why, but I just keep thinking about that and it always makes me smile for some reason._

_I shall write again with news after the birth, of course._

_With love,_

_Hunith._

~o~0~o~

So now it was her turn. Now she was in her own cottage, with Sian on one side and Ffion on the other as she yelled and pushed, and they encourage and cajoled her. And yet again, her cries were replaced with the sound of a baby's and Ffion's words were identical too.

"It's a boy. You have a son."

Hunith looked down at the little one cradled in her arms. He had arrived a little early and was small and exceptionally pale. Ffion had seemed concerned, even though the boy's cries were loud and strong and the midwife could see no other sign of ill health. Her son had dark hair already, almost black – just like his father - but his eyes when he gazed up at her were blue, like hers. Would he also have inherited Balinor's magic? Instinct told her that he had been conceived in that magical, crystal-filled cave and now, looking back, Hunith remembered that strange pull she had felt when in the valley – the urgent need to get to that cave and the strange feelings she'd experienced once inside. Had some magical force persuaded her to go there? Had she and Balinor truly acted of their own free will or had those warm, blue crystals somehow pushed them both together just so this child could be born?

But that was silly. He was just an ordinary baby – special to her, of course - but it was daft to think that his conception had been any different to all the others that happened in the world. Why would she have been singled out? Surely it was just a mother's pride imagining she saw something different when she looked down at her child. Thinking that she sensed something far bigger and grander than just her and a small, helpless baby when she looked into his eyes – as if he was somehow already so wise and knowing.

"Have you chosen a name?"

Sian's question pulled her back from such strange thoughts to become once again aware of her surroundings. She looked around her little home until her gaze fell upon the red cloth that Balinor had once worn as a neckerchief and his wooden carving that was now sitting proudly on top of it, and her eyes filled with tears as she remembered how lovingly he had carved at that piece of wood for all those weeks, trying to discover its form.

And a truly perfect form it was too. Perched on a branch, head forwards, wings pushed out behind as if it was going to launch itself up into the air and fly around the cottage. An amazingly beautiful bird of prey.

"Merlin," she said with a sad smile. "I shall call him Merlin."

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N: **__Thank you for reading, alerting and reviewing - I hope you all enjoyed it. Here's a few notes on how I came to write this, if you're interested._

_I had an idea to try a Purge fic for ages now - it was even on the poll I published here - but I didn't really have a hook for it. Then, a gif of Merlin in the Crystal Cave brought to mind the questions - Why is Merlin the son of the earth, the sea, the sky? How was he born of that magic? What is it about his parents that caused him to be born that way? From then on, the idea of him being conceived in the Crystal Cave came quickly to mind, although I had a major panic when I realised that The Valley was in the opposite direction from Ealdor and had to weave that plot line into the story too._

_Once that was solved, this actually became one of the easiest stories I've written and I wrote so much of it so quickly that I was able to put other threads back into the story as I went along. The neckerchief and wood carving being the main ones._

_And yes, I may well revisit this time period and these characters again, if the idea is popular enough._

_And next ...?_

_The second chapter of 'A Horse Named Kitten' is roughly written and should be out in the next day or two. I'm also got a bit behind on bringing my drabbles over here for 'The Heart of Camelot' so I'll try and get that sorted whilst you're waiting for my next major story, 'Master of Time: Slave of Destiny' which I have already started but is not quite ready to go yet. Check my PP for updates and progress on all of these._

_Thanks again for reading,_

_Jaq_


End file.
